Real Life meets Second Life
by numbuh13m
Summary: Wally is a kinkster. Wally is what one would call a switch. Wally likes dishing out abuse and Wally likes being abused. He had gotten close with a women he met online playing Second Life and they decide to meet in Real Life. The women is 31 and she is unaware that Wally is only 15.


The Allen Household

Wally West bedroom

May 2, 10:45

 _Loading windows_

 _Type password_

"God, I need organize this damn computer." I mumbled.

 _Trashcan Avast cleaner_

 _Ivivid Games_

 _Hulu Skype_

 _Google_

 _Calendar Calculator_

 _Word Excel Kindle_

 _ **Firestorm**_

 _Firestorm Loading_

 _Last location_

 _Username= Shawn_ _Password= *******_

 _Firestorm Loading_

 _Firestorm Search_

 _Websearch People groups Places Land Sales Events Classifieds_

 _Find people, places, events, and more=_ _ **Rape Alley**_ _/ Everything \/ /_ _ **SEARCH**_

 _Maturit A_

 _Are Sure you want to Teleport to Rape Alley?_

 _ **Teleport**_ _Cancle_

 _Firestorm Loading_

 _Friends_

 _ **Online (7)**_ _All (47) Possible Friends_

 _Corrosion_

 _Stelia_

 _Sunshine_

 _Kalina_

 _ **Angle**_

 _Leon_

 _Director MiK_

 _Angle_

 _Shawn [11:05] Hey, wanna play?_

 _Ange [11:07] Sure! You have a place?_

 _Shawn [11:07] I'm at Rape Alley! I can send you TP?_

 _Angle [11:09] Go ahead… Wait, who was abused last, last time?_

 _Shawn [11:09] You were! ;p_

 _Angle [11:11] Guess that means it's your turn._

 _Angle [11:11] Be prepared for pain…_

 _Shawn [11:11] I always am…_

 _Shawn [11:12] Second Life: Teleport offer sent to Angle_

 _Nearby chat_

 _Angle [11:16] ((Can I begin?))_

 _Shawn[11:17] ((Yeah, I'll begin walking over there into that dark corner, ;p))_

 _Angle [11:18] ((ok, I'll rape ya in a second.))_

 _Angle [11:20] "Hey whittle boy" -I wrap my arm around your waist pulling you closer to myself-_

 _Shawn [11:21] "Hey" -I say awkwardly as I struggle to get free from your grasp-_

 _Angle [11:22] - I laugh at you as you struggle which only makes me hold you tighter-_

 _Shawn [11:23] "W..what u want" -I whimper-_

 _Angle [11:25] "You" -I throw you down to the ground-_

 _Shawn [11:26} -tears pricked my eyes as I call out for help-_

 _Angle [11:28] -I slap my hand over your mouth- "you better shut your goddamn mouth before I shut it permanently"_

 _Shawn [11:29] "gulp" -I nod, tears still streaking down my face-_

 _Angle [11:31] -I push you to the ground, and rip your pants off-_

 _Angle [11:31] ((Hey, Wally, Can I bring a friend in to gang Bang you))_

Firestorm Freeze

"Come on, let me type you stupid computer. " A knock is heard on my bedroom door.

"Wally, you okay kiddo?" Barry walks in suddenly. I quickly hide my screen by closing my computer a few inches shut.

"Yeah uncle Barry! Just fine." I smile innocently.

"Ok." He eyes me suspiciously as he walks out of my room. I stare at the door that was left open. 'Sigh.' I get up from my bed and shut the door again and then rush back over to my bed. I face my computer once more and continue the game.

 _Firestorm unfroze_

 _Shawn [11:38] ((Um, yeah, Fiona, that sounds hot.))_

 _Angle [11:39] ((Goood, I wanna see you get a cock shoved in your tight little ass. I can't wait for you to scream))_

 _Shawn [11:38] ((Lol, ok, but just wait until it's my turn to abuse you, ;p))_

 _Angle [11:40] ((Can't wait. Let's get back to the RP))_

 _Angle [11:42] ((over here! This is the worthless Whore we will be putting in his place._

 _Director MiK [11:43] ((Hey Shawn-ney boy))_

 _Shawn [11:44] ((Hey, Director MiK. Hope you brought your A- Game, I'm feeling really fight-y today…))_

 _Director MiK [11:44] ((Tonight I think I'm gonna break you. I'm gonna force you to beg me to stick my dick inside of you. I'm gonna make you do it in front of a crowd on a stage. Tonight you will be my slave forever!))_

 _Angle [11:46] ((Um, MiK, you have a bad night or something? You scaring me, and it ain't my turn to be the whore yet…))_

 _Director MiK [11:47] ((Kind of, but not in RL, on SL… I was thinking that we can use it for this RP if you guys are in...? It's another RP I got going... Yes see, my slaves escaped. I'm Getting hunted down by the police.))_

 _Angle [11:49] ((I like that. I'll be your accomplice?))_

 _Director MiK [11:53] ((Yeah. You helped me use and abuse my slaves. You my partner in crime, and this is our newest victim. Maybe we dating. You can be a victim to. Of, maybe domestic violence/abuse? You don't realize it. This hoe (Shawn) does and tries to convince you, maybe?))_

 _Angle [11:54] ((I like that.. A whole lot. That sounds like some awesome fun. Shawn?))_

 _Shawn [11:55] ((I like it too. Let's start. Kidnap me.))_

 _Director MiK [11:57] "So, this is the new whore?" -I ask as I slap Angle's ass-_

 _Angle [11:58] -I nod with a sinister smile as I look down on the boy-_

 _Shawn [12:00] -I back myself into a corner as I watch this man a woman closely. I see a young couple rounding a corner. I'm about to scream out for help.-_

 _Director MiK [12:01] "I wouldn't do that boy!" -I push a gun sly in his face-_

 _Angle [12:03] "Get up. You better do as we say… or else"_

 _Shawn [12:04] -I slowly get up and nod. Not taking my eyes off the gun-_

 _Director MiK [12:05] -I push the gun into your back, and pull Angle into a half hug to cover the gun-_

 _Shawn [12:07] -I nervously grin past the couple who only stare at me weirdly-_

 _Angle [12:08] "You are ours now." -I push you into the trunk of our car and lock the door shut tight-_

 _Director MiK [12:09] ((I'll send you guys a TP in one moment. Back to my house?))_

 _Angle [12:09] ((yes))_

 _Shawn [12:09] ((yes))_

 _Second Life [12:13] Director MiK has offered you a teleportation request to their home._

 _ **Accept**_ _Decline_

 _Director MiK [12:14] "Hey, bitch, get that thing out of the trunk for me. Set it up in the barn. Hell, play with the new toy for a little._

 _Angle [12:15] -I roughly pull you from the trunk and push you to direct you forward-_

 _Shawn [12:16] -I see this as moment to run for it-_

 _Angle [12:16] "MiK… He's escaping." -I yell-_

 _Director MiK [12:17] -I chase the boy down and tackle him to the ground. Once you are on the ground i snag your head against the pavement and punch you, repeatedly in the face-_

 _Shawn [12:17] -I cry in agony- "Ahh, p..please, ahh, stop"_

 _Director MiK [12:18] "Get up" -I order-_

 _Shawn [12:19] -I get up while wiping the tears from my eyes-_

 _Director MiK [12:20] -I drag you ack over to Angle-_

 _Director MiK [12:20] -back*-_

 _Shawn [12:21] -i'm forced to follow you. I'm crying in protest.-_

 _Director MiK [12:22] -when we reach Angle, I smack you (Shawn) on the face. Then I back hand Angle.-_

 _Shawn [12:24] -I hold my face while silently crying-_

 _Angle [12:25] -I fall to the ground and beg for your forgiveness-_

 _Director MiK [12:25] "Don't lose this whore, you little bitch"_

 _Angle [12:26] -I nod as I roughly drag the boy to the Barn-_

 _Angle [12:28] -when we get to the Barn I push you roughly on the ground-_

 _Shawn [12:32] ((sorry I'm a bit laggy))_

 _Shawn [12:32] -I look up at you, with tears still streaming down my face- "please, let me go."_

 _Angle [12:32] ((That's fine. If you suddenly vanish… well, that's why I gave you my number, text me to tell me it's a computer issue…))_

 _Shawn [12:33] ((I shall))_

 _Angle [12:33] -I look down at you and laugh in your face- "You are ours! You will never escape! In fact, strip for me, my whittle whore…"_

 _Shawn [12:33] -I glare at you through my tears, and shake my head 'no'-_

 _Angle [12:34] "You dare say no to me! You must not know what I am capable of!" -I backhand you across your face. I walk over to the stable and grab a milking stool.-_

 _Shawn [12:36] -I grasp my cheek to ease the small burning pain. Tears prick my eyes as I watch you intently. -_

 _Angle [12:36] "Come to me boy."_

 _Shawn [12:36] -I slowly and hesitantly walk towards you.-_

 _Angle [12:37] -As soon as you get close enough I roughly grab you and throw you over my Knee-_

 _Shawn [12:42] ((I don't see a blue ball to click on?))_

 _Angle [12:42] ((Sorry. I must've done it wrong. Give me a sec…))_

 _Angle [12:44] ((See it now?))_

 _Shawn [12:44] (( yes, just clicked ;p))_

 _Shawn [12:44] -I am shocked as you grab me. I never expected you to be so strong. I cry in pain as I feel you begin to spank me- "Please" I struggle to free myself._

 _Angle [12:45] -I laugh as I watch you struggle- "It's no use. Let's loose the pants. You have been very bad. I need to show you who is in charge here." -I slowly pull your pants Down-_

 _Shawn [12:46] ((Give me a second. My damn computer won't let me take those_ damn _pants off my avi))_

 _Angle [12:47] ((No rush sweet cheeks))_

 _Shawn [12:48] ((There we go))_

 _Director MiK [12:48] -I walk in and lay a good slap on our newest victims ass-_

 _Shawn [12:49] -I cry out in pain-_

 _Director MiK [12:49] -I watch as Angel spanks Shawn before I decided to walk in front of shawn, so that my crotch is placed in front of his face. I take my penis out of my pants. "Suck it!" -I order.-_

 _Shawn [12:50] -I open my mouth to protest-_

 _Director MiK [12:50] -I don't waist time. I shove my massive cock into your puny mouth. I watch you cry and gag as I thrust hard into your mouth.-_

 _Shawn [12:52] -I instinctively bite down.-_

 _Director MiK [12:54] -I pull out and then smack you.- "You fucked up now, whore." -I grab you and throw you to the ground. I put you on your stomach. I don't prepare you for shoving my cock into your tight asshole.-_

 _Shawn [12:55] -I scream in pain, tears dripping down my face-_

 _Director MiK [12:56] -I look at Angle as I continue to roughly pump myself into the virgin ass.- "Get over here and shut this piece of shit up. He's gonna make me lose my hard on… And I won't be happy."_

 _Angle [12:56] -I comply. I walk over and get a gag. I quickly hook Shawn up. Now his screams are muffled.-_

 _Shawn [12:57]_ _ **Shawn's ballgag says**_ _hgddmuv ggubc vgfkv pkwc -I look up to Angle with pleading eyes.-_

 _Angle [12:58] -I look at Shawn sadly. I then look at the ground.- "um, sir, m..maybe t..that I..is en..enough."_

 _Director MiK [12:59] -I roughly pull out of Shawn. I toss him aside as I walk over to Angle. I smack you in the face. "What you say bitch. This is my show, you are just in it."_

 _Angle [1:01] -I cower in fear on the floor as MiK beats me.-_

 _Shawn [1:02] - I notice how MiK is no longer paying attention to me. I spot a phone in the corner of the Barn. I crawl quietly over to the phone. I dial 911. ((If that's okay…))_

 _Director MiK [1:03] ((that's fine Shawn))_

 _Friends_

 _ **Online (7)**_ _All (47) Possible Friends_

 _Corrosion_

 _Stelia_

 _Sunshine_

 _ **Kalina**_

 _Angle_

 _Leon_

 _Director MiK_

 _Kalina_

 _Shawn [1:03] 911 phone call_

 _Kalina [1:05] "Police! What is your emergency?"_

 _Shawn [1:06] Through my tears I say, "I..I w..w...was k..kidnapped."_

 _Kalina [1:07] "What is your location sir?"_

 _Shawn [1:07] "I..I don't k..know.."_

 _Kalina [1:08] "Don't worry sir, I'll tract the phone." ((Send me a TP))_

 _Shawn [1:09]_ _ **second life**_ _Do you wish to send a teleportation to Kalina?_

 _ **Yes**_ _No_

 _Nearby chat_

 _Shawn [1:09] -After I finish the call, I look up and see Angle hanging from the ceiling fan.-_

 _Angle [1:10] "Ahhh… Please… let… Let me down. I'm sorry." I shout._

 _Director MiK [1:10] -I notice Shawn and rush over to him. I pull Shawn up by his hair.-_

 _Kalina [1:11] -I hold my gun out as I rush in.- "Freeze!" I order._

 _Director MiK [1:12] "shit" -I mumble as hand cuffs are placed on my hands.-_

 _Shawn [1:16] ((They left. You can come down now. I can't finish this. I have to go.))_

 _Angle [1:16] ((No prob, I'll text ya later.))_

 _Firestorm log off_

"Kid, you coming. Bats won't be happy if you're late." I hear uncle Barry shout from down stairs.

"Yeah, coming now uncle B." I speed down the stairs.

"Call me after the mission." Uncle Barry tells me. I smile and nod my head before taking off towards the nearest Zeta tube.


End file.
